Ice Make Love
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: Gray,Natsu,Happy,Erza, and Lucy go on a mission but it turns out misfortunate to a gang from a Dark Guild. How will Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Natsu defeat the guild? How will it go? Who will fall in love? Reminder this is my first story, no rude or bad comments. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. GrayLu Gray x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was early one morning and Lucy had just woke up to find her teamates on the floor sleeping. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE,?" Lucy screamed. "What's the matter with us in your house,?" Gray asked as he woke up. "EEEEEEEHHH", Lucy screamed. "What's the matter?" He asked once again. Lucy squealed", YOUR CLOTHS GRAY!". Gray looked down he was butt naked. "AHHHHHH WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR", He screamed while asking. "Hahha nice job Fullbuster", Natsuu teased as he swung Gray's underpants around his finger. "Dragoneel give me my underwhere back", he said a he was about to punch. "Quit it both of you, and Natsu give Gray his underwear", Erza said as she had punched the two to the ground."Yes ma'am", They both said. Lucy still stund asked, "Why are you in my house?" "Because we were tired so we came here," Natsu expained. "Aye", Happy said as he crawel out of the blankets from Lucy's bed,"Your beds comfy, but you kick a lot", Happy said. "Sorry", Lucy apoligized. "Hey guys, I got a new mission that we can go on", Natsu said as he showed a peice of paper," We get to kill monsters." "Hope they aren't slimy or anything", Lucy said a her back shivered. "Don't worry Lucy I'm sure their aren't any slimy monsters", Erza guaranteed. "Yeah don't worry Lucy, I am sure that you will find slimy,gross, and or creepy monsters on our mission", Gray said as Erza punched him. "Thanks that was so helpful", Lucy said sarcasticly. "Your welcome, ouch", Gray said as Erza punched him again. "Well I'm taking a shower, getting dressed, and then we'll go on our mission", Lucy said as she entered the bathroom door. Natsu and Happy screamed",Yahoooo". As Lucy finshed her shower and got dressed Erza said", Hey Lucy, we'll be downstaires alright?" "Ok she you down there", Lucy said. As Lucy walked downstaires, her friends waiting for her. Happy was eating a fish, Natsu and Gray were fighting, and Erza split them up. Everything was absolutely normal. As the five friends walked out of the building to the trsin station. _"This day is just a normal day and that's all I need",_ Lucy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the five friends reached the train station Natsu blurtes out", I hate the train station and I'm hungry". "Well that boards on fire, eat that," Erza said as she pointed at a board that was on fire. "Yummy, thisislikesoooogood", Natsu tried to say with a mouth full of fire. "Natsu when are you ever gonna learn manners?" Lucy asked. "Well I don't care about manners", Natsu said. "Fine what ever", Lucy mummbled. As they got on the train, as Natsu just sat down he got sick. "Dude we haven't even started to move", Gray said rudely. "_So what does that mean?"_ Natsu said as Natsu had said that Erza had punched him in the stomach, so he would go to sleep. As he laid on Lucy she squealed", Ew he is drowling on me, make him drowl on Gray". "No way is Dragoneel drowling on me, he can drowl on Erza", He said angerly. Fine, come here Natsu", Erza said as she moved Natsu to the other side with Erza. "So what does the paper say?" Gray asked Lucy. "It says that _for 600,000 if you spot a white owl by a window then you know your close by to your destantion, and then hunt the monster, if you survive get the reward and get out_, that's weird", Lucy said. " Yeah like the _if you survive _thing", said Gray. "Or the_ get the reward and get out_ thing too", said Erza. Lucy shivered", This mission is just werid maybe we should head bac-",she stopped and looked out the window and saw a white owl by the window. ",Looks like were closer than we thought, lets wake up Natsu", Erza said as she woke Natsu up. "I still say this is creppy, hey where's Happy?" Lucy asked. " Happy, Happy, WHERE'S HAPPY?!" screamed Natsu as Erza punched him once again. As Lucy looked at the window once again, she say Happy at maxium speed flying by the window banging on it. Lucy emeditly opened the window. "Are you ok Happy?" Lucy asked. " I'm fine just tired, I think I need to take a nap just nowww, zzzzzz", Happy said as he dozed off. "I can't wait until this ride is over", said Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the five friends got off the train (Natsu still sick) they all sat on a bench while Erza looked at the board of a map.

_"If were here and we need to get there, then",_ Erza mumbled.

"Hey Erza can we go by a restraunt, cause I'm hungry", asked Lucy.

Erza ignored her while she figured out where we were going.

"Don't bother, when she's looking for something, she doesn't qui- _~grumble~_ ", Gray said as his stomach grumbled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one hungry for food", said Lucy.

"Food?, I want food", Natsu said as he recoverd for being sick.

"Aye" Happy said.

"Erza can we please get some food, were dieing", the four asked at the same time.

"NO NOT UNTIL I FIND WERE WE ARE!", Erza screamed.

"Yes ma'am", Lucy, Gray, and Natsu apoligized.

" Aye scary Erza", Happy said.

" Um Erza, were right here and we need to go here", Lucy said as she pointed to the middle of the board that was circled, then over to the left.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU DO EVERYTHING MISS-SMART-_ ~grumble~ _", Erza said as her stomach growled",Yeah we need to eat something or we will die".

"I told you", Lucy mumbled to herself.

"I can't wait to eat something",Natsu said.

"Aye",Happy said.

_"Food does soind good ~grumble~, yep still hungry",_Lucy thought.

As the five friends left the train stain, they stopped by a restraunt that said "FREE FOOD". Immediately Natsu, Gray, and Happy drooled and ran in. All Lucy and Erza could do is laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Erza and Lucy opened the doors to the restraunt, there was nobody there but them and Gray, Natsu, and Happy.

_"That's weird, I thought there would be more people, seeing how it's free food", _Lucy thought.

Erza and Lucy walked over to were the boys were at.

"There you guys are now can we have one of everything?" asked Natsu.

* * *

"Aye Sir",Happy added.

" Well since it's free food, who cares go ahead", said Erza.

"YAHOO", Natsu and Gray screamed", WAITER".

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Spike, I will be your waiter for today, what would you like?",said the waiter, who was a girl.

She had black hair and purple eyes, but she was gleaming at Lucy very angerly.

"Yes, we will have one of everything", said the three boys at the same time.

"I just noticed you have something in common, when you eat food and there about to arrive you talk the same speed and tone", Lucy said.

" We do not", the boys said at the same time again.

* * *

"You just did it again", Erza agreed.

"We do not, FOODS HERE", They screamed at ther same time again.

As all the waiter passed out the food, they all stared angerly at Lucy.

After the waiter left Lucy whispeared something to Erza.

* * *

Natsu heard every word she said to Erza. "You think there's something wrong with the waiters, what could go wrong", Natsu burted out.

"Well Natsu, they were staring at me like I was doing something wrong", Lucy said scaredly.

"Well if they are evil or something we won't let anything happen to you", said Gray.

Lucy starts to blush ," Thanks".

* * *

"I see three Lucy's", Natsu says before he falls to the ground.

"NATSU, NATSU", they all yelled.

"I like three fish", Happy said as he fell out of the sky.

"Happy",they screamed.

"Jella what are you doing on a table", Erza asked as she fell to the ground.

"ERZA" sceamed Lucy.

* * *

Why is my underware over there?" He asked before hitting the ground.

"GRAY", Lucy screamed even louder than before.

"Hahahaha", heard Lucy.

Then all the waiter walked out and took there disguises off.

",Your a Dark Guild", Lucy said.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it, girly", said one of the members.

"I'm gonna do this, open gate of Lion I open thee, Loki ",screamed Lucy.

"Your knight in shining armor has arrived", said Loki.

* * *

Before Lucy could say anything, Loki was shot down by powerful power.

_"That- that's impossible, ho-how",_ Lucy thought.

After hitting Loki it went straight for Lucy.

" Ahhhhhhhh", she screamed in pain before falling to the ground.

"Lu-Lucy", Gray said before passing out.

As the dark guild pickes her up and leaves one of them said", Good luck trying to find Lucy, hahahaha".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy woke up, they saw that their girlish friend Lucy, was gone.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know", Erza said.

"I saw her leave", Gray said sadly.

"SHE LEFT US", Natsu screamed.

"NO", Gray yelled.

The three looked scared as their ice mage friend yelled",Remember when she said _those waiters are staring at me angerly_?"

They all nodded as they still had the look of fear in there eyes.

"They took her, but that was all I saw before passing out, but just before I passed out I heard laughter", Gray said sadly.

"Did they say anything?" Erza asked.

"I-I don't remember, why did they want her?", he asked as he punched the wall with tons of preasure.

The three just waved there hands around and thought _"Just don't punch me", _They thought.

"Look we just need to find Lucy", Erza tried to comfort Gray.

"Hey look, Lucy's keys", Natsu said as he jingled the silver and gold keys around", She never leaves these behind, and look a burned wall".

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

"There was a battle after we passed out", Erza said as she walked over to the burned wall to examine.

"Let's go get Lucy, not examine stuff, come on", Gray said as he and Natsu and Happy walk out.

Erza stopped them", We need a plan, Lucy barly got a chance to fig-".

"What's the matter Erza?" The boys asked.

All Erza could do is point at the window scardly. They looked, it was the white owl.

Natsu's, Gray's, and Happy's jaw dropped.

The four looked while it flew away", Hey wait up", Natsu screamed.

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

"Wait up Dragoneel", Gray screamed.

"Never", Natsu screamed back.

"Aye Sir", Happy added again.

"Boy's, they never do learn everything, wait up",Erza screamed at Gray, as he screamed at Natsu and Happy, as they followed the white owl.

As the four friends followed each other, they notice it was getting colder. That didn't stop them from finding Lucy. They wouldn't stop for anything, they just kept going, fo Lucy's sake.

_~New: Read!~_

_Hope you like mystery isn't it. I'll right more later. Maybe three times a week._

_Also I will start to write a Christmas story. I'll release it on Christmas Day, ok?_

_Ok, Bye for now. Until next time._

_~Bye~_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was sunset now and it was getting cold.

As the owl stopped Erza said", Maybe we can rest here for tonight".

"Yeah, *_yawn_*", Natsu and Happy said falling to the ground curling up into a ball.

"Ice Make Bed".

Erza looked over to see that her Ice Mage friend had made a bed.

"No sense in getting comptuble REQUIP", Erza yelled as she changed into her P.J's.

As Erza woke up she saw that the owl was about to move again.

"Wake up guys", She said.

The boys complitly ignored her.

"I SAID GET UP GUYS", She yelled.

"Yes ma'am sacary Erza!", They said as they were getting up on fire.

"We need to catch up to that bird", Gray said tiredly.

"Yeah or we will never see Lucy again", Natsu said tiredly.

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

When Natsu said that "we will never see Lucy again", Gray got so angry he ran so fast he caught up with that bird in five seconds.

"What's got Fullbuster in a angry mood today?",Natsu asked Erza.

"Yeah why?",Happy asked.

"I don't know, what's wrong with him?", Erza asked.

They both shruggged.

"He likkkkkkkkkes her", Happy giggled.

"That's it, Gray likes Lucy", Natsu said as he giggled.

"How do you know, Gray could just care about his teamates", Erza said.

Before Natsu said anything Gray shouted",Hey the owl stopped".

"It stopped, why?", Erza asked as they finally got to where Gray was.

"Because the owl's above that mountain", Gray said as he pointed to a mountain.

"That's where Lucy is", Natsu said grinning.

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

"Let's go kick some butt", Erza yelled.

"YEAH", They all screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they ran down the moutain they stopped by a animal.

"What's wrong with that rabbit?", Erza asked.

"I don't know", Natsu shrugged.

"It's that a-a",Gray stopped as Erza said", Snow Hare".

"Yes, then why is it shaking?", Gray asked.

"Look it's staring at the owl up ahead", Happy said as everyone looked up to see the owl up ahead.

As everyone left the hare Gray whispeared as he petted the hare", Don't worry little hare it will be alright".

As Gray cought up with his friends, Erza coughed trying to start a conversation.

Natsu giggled.

"What", Gray smirked.

"I can't belive you Gray", Natsu laughed even harder.

"WHAT CAN'T YOU BELIVE DRAGONEEL", Gray yelled.

"That your a softy", Natsu laughed with all his might.

", I AM NOT A SOFTY", Gray yelled once more.

"You are to, I heard you talking all sweat to that hare like you were an angle", Natsu laughed tearing up.

Gray was about to explode his anger (mostly his fist) out at Natsu, but he didn't because he _is_ soft on the inside.

"Leave Gray alone, I have a soft side so who cares?", Erza asked.

The boys had a scared face on like_ "I don't know that you have a soft side", _They thought.

"Hey look we made it",Natsu said breaking the silence.

"Aye Sir", Happy added.

_"Yeah we made it, now we can kick butt and get Lucy back", _Gray thought.

When they got to the house, the owl waas pirched on a tree looking at them hooing.

"That owl is weird", Natsu said shivering.

"Yeah", Happy said.

When they opened the door the owl was pirching on a chair hooing.

"I thought",Natsu said as he looked out the window to see there was no owl there", But it was there now here".

"Aye", Happy added.

As the owl went down a passage way down to the basement.

"Let's go after it", Gray persuded running after the bird.

"Yeah come on", Erza said following Gray.

"Guess we have no choice, come on Happy", Natsu said as he followed Erza.

"Wait up Natsu", Happy yelled.

When the four went to the basement,they saw a big, underground headquaters.

Gray looked to the left and yelled", LUCY".

Natsu, Erza, and Happy looked and saw there girlish friend, Lucy.

"LUCY", They yelled.

"Hahahaha", Heard Gray.

_"That sounds like-",_ Gray thought.

"YOU", He yelled",YOU TOOK LUCY, HOW DARE YOU".

They looked to see a man laughing.

Imidently they were all furious as Gray was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

WHY DO YOU WANT LUCY?", Gray yelled.

"YEAH", Natsu and Happy yelled.

"Because of this", The man said as he got out a piece of paper", Read it".

As he threw it into the air and as Gray cought it, the man started to laugh again.

"What does it say, Gray", Erza asked.

"It says _"For 3,000,000,000 jewles, capture the celestial blone mage, the one from the most destructive guild",_ Gray said.

When Gray looked to the right he say Lucy all beat up and on chains, hanging from the roof.

"LUCY!", Gray yelled.

Erza, Natsu, and Happy looked", LUCY".

Gray ran over, but was punched by a female.

"GRAY", Erza screamed as Gray flew passed him.

"No way hozai, your not getting our prize so fast, don't you think, hahahah", The female laughed.

"Your Spike", Gray said as he got up.

"Why yes and these are my friends", Spike said as she pointed at the people behind her", Black Window would you do the honer of kicking there butt for me?".

"YES MA'AM", Black Widow shouted.

"So you've come to play, huh, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST", Natsu shouted.

As Erza watched Natsu fight with Happy's help she heard", Hello, hahaha".

"Ready to fight, by the way I'm Striker, Spike's sister, hahaha", Striker laughed.

"So her sister's come to play, eh, well then, REQIUP", Erza yelled as she transformed into her Heavens Wheel Armor.

"Wel then we have a requipter eh, fine then, REQUIP", She yelled as she turned into her Heavens Wheel Armor too", Now were even, we can fight then, eh?".

Still stund Erza nooded.

As everyone started to fight Gray thought_", Now that everyone is fighting, I can save Lucy"._

"NOT SO FAST, PRETTY BOY", Spike yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY", Gray yelled angerly.

"No", She pouted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE DEVIL LET'S SEE HOW GOOD YOU ARE AGAINST THIS, ICE MAK CANON", Gray yelled.

BOOM is all they could hear during the fight.

**Natsu's Fight**

_"What is he doing",_ Natsu thought.

"TAKE THIS, SPIRAL BEAM FIRE", The man yelled.

As Happy dodge it he said", Natsu I'm tried and sleepy".

"Don't worry, Happy you can rest, I'll be fine", Natsu said as he set Happy down on a rock, flying with his feet he yelled", WHEN YOU MESS WITH ONE OF FAIRY TAIL'S MEMBERS, THEY ALL COME AFTER YOU, FIRE DRAGON IRON ROAR".

The man dogde it and yelled", SPIRAL BEAM FIRE".

Natsu, who was off guard was hit and pumbled to the ground passing out.

"NATSU", They screamed.

**Erza's Fight**

As Erza huffed and puffed she said", How-how do you have the same powers as me, it's so rare, why?".

"Because, my nicknames copy-cat for short, because I copy peoples powers, hehehe", Copy-Cat giggled.

Erza's face went white.

"TAKE THIS", Copy-Cat yelled hitting Erza off her feet.

Erza got up almost falling down yelled", WHEN YOU HURT ONE OF US MORE WILL COME AND KILL YOU, REQUIP".

She was in her Flight Armor.

"Well then, REQUIP", Copy-Cat yelled as she was in her Morning Star Armor.

As they started fighting again Erza thought_ "If I can get close enough I can get a big enough explosion will stop her and me with it"._

With Erza's plan in motion, she got close enough and both her and Copy-Cat yelled", FIRE".

With Erza laughing while she fell, Copy-Cat cried.

**Gray's Fight**

_"I-I need to fine a way, to-to get Lucy free, I'm our last hope, or-or she'll be gone forever wait I've got it",_ Gray thought as he dogde Spike's fire.

"COPY-CAT", She yelled as Spike saw her sister fall to the ground",YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT,".

As Gray dodge her powers once again he yelled", ICE MAKER SPEARS".

They missed Spike",Ha you missed".

"No I didn't, look", Gray said as he pointed over to Lucy.

When she saw Lucy's body drop from the chains Spike yelled", KICK HER OFF THE CLIFF, WE DON'Y NEED HER ANYMORE".

"YES MA'AM", Yelled the man who fought Natsu.

"NO", Gray yelled running over to Lucy, but stopped by Spike"LUCY, I love you".

As Lucy's life less body fell off the cliff she cried and whispeared_"I love you too, Gray"._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Last Chapter

As Lucy was falling and crying she didn't know if anybody was there.

Whould anybody help her?

"LUCY" Gray yelled.

"Now you will know how bad it is to lose a friend, hahaha", Spike laughed.

_"Erza no, Natsu no, there-there passed out they can't help, no, no,_ NOOOOO", Gray thought and yelled.

"What", Spike screched surpirsed.

"LET ME PASS, WHITCH", Gray yelled punching the girl twords her teamates.

"LUCY", Gray yelled slideing over to the cliff.

"NOOO", Spike yelled.

"ICE MAKER FREEZE", Gray yelled freezing his feet to the ground.

"G -go Fullbuster", Natsu cheered from the sidelines.

"Aye", Happy added.

"Go Gray, get Lucy", Erza said her last words before passing out completly.

"ICE MAKE CHAINS", Gray yelled makeing a ice ball on his hand and a chain flowwing down.

When his chain got Lucy he pulled and pulled.

_"I- I'm slipping,I need to freeze it, but I would need to let Lucy go, no way", _Gray thought.

As Gray was pulling up Lucy Spike started to laugh", You'll never get out in time this place is gonna blow, ba-bye Icy".

"No, no, NOOO", Gray yelled pulling Lucy straight up.

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO MY FRIENDS NOT TO ANYONE", Gray yelled.

When Gray got Lucy up from the cliff he yelled", ICE MAKE SLED".

Gray put Lucy on it and grabbed Erza, then Natsu, and Happy.

"Got them now let's go, guys", Gray said as he pushed the sled out of the basement.

When Gray got a few yards from the place it explode and Gray sighed", I do feel sorry for them".

"W-what's going on?", Lucy asked as she suddenly woke up,"G-Gray?".

"Lucy are you ok we were worried about you?", Gray asked.

"I-I'm fine and thanks for asking, where's Erza, Natsu, and Happy?", Lucy asked.

"There behind you, Lucy", Gray said as he pointed to there teamates on the sled next to her.

"There they are", Lucy sighed with relife.

"Hey Lucy I need to tell you something", Gray said blushing a little.

"What?", Lucy asked.

"When you were captured I was all over the place, and I thought that the memories would be over, I wouldn't stop thinking about you, that made me go on and fight for what I care about, and I care about you, Lucy", Gray said blushing.

"I-I don't know what to say, Gray", Lucy said.

"He likesssssss you", Happy said wakeing up.

"Shut up cat", Lucy smirked," But Gray I _do_ like you, actualy I-I _love_ you, you make me go on when I fight you make me feel powerful, you make me feel light, even though you can be peverted, but I still will love you eigther way".

Gray was speechless stopping the sled", I-is that true?".

"Does this mean yes?", Lucy asked while she grabbed Gray's collar and kissed him for a long period of time.

"Th-that does mean yes", Gray said in love.

"I love you Gray and that won't change, not for a million years and I love you", Lucy said kissing Gray.

"I love you too, Lucy", Gray said kissing her back.

THE END

_"Hope you like it._

_That's it no more now._

_I can get back to Stinging Keys so I can finsh it and start a new story._

_It will be finsh on Chistmas Day and you have my word, and that's a promise._

_Hope you like it._

_It took a while but I finshed it._

_Thanks for your confadence, veiws, follows, and comments they helped a lot._

_Thanks._

_ 2.0_


End file.
